Eyes Of Desire
by gentlekisses
Summary: What really happened when Christine woke up in the Phantom's bed... Rated M for sexual themes


**"When will the Blood Being to race, the bud burst into a bloom? When will the flames at last CONSUME us?"**

* * *

><p>His dark, icy eyes were a mystery completely. The feeling shot threw me from his touch was something foreign to me. And his voice . . . oh, his voice; it sent chills down my spine. The darkness closed in on me, making my whole body cold. I opened my eyes on a soft bed. Was it all a dream? Was this all just in my imagination? Was his touch just a make-believe fantasy?<p>

I crawled out of the silk bed, and walked down the steps to the open cave.

_Who was the shape in the shadow? Whose is the face in the mask?_

He was sitting at the organ. It wasn't a dream. He was real. This was real.

I stepped toward him, his black hair silky and soft looking. He did not turn until I got closer to him. His blue eyes pierced through me like a sword. I couldn't look away from him. He had such mystery, such darkness. I put one hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes. He was cold, but I felt heat. He turned to me and slowly stood up. He opened his eyes and something was different. His eyes changed into a different shade. His eyes darkened with want, with need.

He slid his hands from my waist to my hips. His lips came so dangerously close, it made my breath quicken. I looked at his white mask, covering half of his face. Then I looked at his lips, soft, aching for mine.

"_Christine_," He sang in a saddened, longing tone, "_Say you need me with you now and always_."

I felt like I couldn't breathe, "_Say the word and I will follow you_." I sang softly, afraid that if I sand too loud this would all disappear.

"_Share each hour with me, each night, each moment_." We sang together. His eyes were on mine intensely. His gaze was so powerful.

"_Say you love me_." I sang.

"_You know I do_." He replied.

"_Love me_," We sang together, "_That's all I ask of you_."

With those last words his lips touched my briefly. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. Electricity shot down my spine. The power in his lips was unfathomable. I felt like I was going to fall into pieces in his arms. His hands wrapped around me, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his firm neck and his tongue grazed my bottom lip. His hand slid up from my back to my neck and then the back of my head, causing the kiss to become more passionate.

"I want you forever, Christine." He whispered, releasing our lips for air.

I didn't realize how heavy I was breathing. I felt like I was flying. I wanted his darkness. I wanted everything, all of him, "Then take me forever."

He grabbed my hand and led me back to where I awoken. He gazed back at me and I realized something had changed in his eyes. He was hungry for flesh, for me. His gentleness melted away, and his darkness took over him. I gazed in amazement.

When he arrived at his silk bed and looked at me. He started to untie my corset. He kissed my lips again, and I was taken away completely. His lips were different, before they were gentle, loving yet cold. Now they were passionate, hungry, warm and dark. He had so much power. His big hands pushed me gently on the bed. He crawled on top of me, kissing my neck hungrily.

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. _

He bit my neck hard, making me gasp with pleasure. He slid my gown off, making it fall to the floor. His cold hands over my stomach cause me to tremble. His lips kissed my skin, his teeth bit it evilly. I put my hands on his neck as he kissed my lips roughly. I unbuttoned his shirt with my shaky hands, sliding it off his shoulders. He grabbed my thigh, squeezing it painfully. I wanted more; I ached for his darkness, for his intensity.

I kissed him as passionately as I could. I bit his lip as I pulled away. I felt a growl in his chest. His hand traveled from my stomach down to my thighs. His fingertips barley touched my inner thigh irresistibly. I felt heat in me that I've never felt before. My hips moved on their own, not listening to my mind. He looked at me with eyes of desire.

He grabbed my hand and pinned it above my head. His lips traveled to my neck, and to my jaw. The pleasure running through my veins was becoming unbearable. I wanted his soul so badly, it was painful. I ached horribly and it hurt to go unfulfilled.

The night was more magical than I could ever imagine. His darkness overtook me, pushed me into the night. I gained a feeling I've never felt before. I slipped into unconsciousness, with the Phantom beside me. He always will be.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I couldn't make it as graphic. With the Phantom of the Opera, there are just some things that can't be done. I can't go into graphic detail because it wouldn't feel right. There night will forever be between them. . .<p> 


End file.
